


The hardest choices require the strongest wills

by Jack354716



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loss, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/pseuds/Jack354716
Summary: So before we even start this is so far fetched but its still a fun idea. I orginally got this idea when I joked with mlleflo that I wanted Justin to show up after he died and he faked his death but than i actually started thinking about it and ended up coming up with a story. So this is somewhat based on the gta 5 five campaign where Micheal makes a deal with the government to fake his death but we're putting Justin in his place. Even tho I have problems with season 4 everything happenend exactly the way it did (except for Diego asking Jess out he just ends up telling her that he'll be there for her.) Hope you guys enjoy this crazy fanfic :)
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlleflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlleflo/gifts), [yeah_dis_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_dis_kai/gifts), [princessmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmera/gifts), [kelsokruczysnki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsokruczysnki/gifts).



What happens when Justin fakes his death to protect the people he loves. A fic about how Justin actually fakes his death to protect his friends and family. All will be explained in this story.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin fakes hus death and everyone around him suffers from the outcome while Justin works his hardest to make his way back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So woah I know I said march 17 but i got a bunch of time to write today so i finished chpt 1. I also can't give an honest schedule when it comes to when the chpts come out cause each chpt is longer than my usaual fics.

As Clay lays his head down on Jess's shoulder he doesn't know what to do with himself. After everything that they've been through this is how it ends?, with death and sadness?, this is what they get for surviving hell? He looked to Jess who's expression was full of pain. He didn't know what he could do for her and it was killing him. 

She lost the love of her life and right after she finally fixed herself. She hated herself for how she treated Justin, after everything hes done for her, she let him spend his last months alive alone, with no one to help him. She felt like a monster, if she had just gotten him tested after he told her about what happened to him. If he was going to die they could have atleast been happy together for there last few months together but instead she was fucking around with some asshole. She just lowers her head in shame and sorrow. 

As the two sit there doing there best to comfort each other, a figure watches them from the stands above. The person takes one more look and sighs before leaving. He walks out the back of the church so he can get to his car to be in private. He receives a call and picks up. 

"So, how was your funeral." 

Justin tightens his hand into a fist and punches the steering wheel. 

"It was a fucking tragedy Drew!, I had to watch my family and friends mourn my fake fucking casket, I had to see the love of my life and my own brother stare at some fake body they think is mine!" Justin screams angry that Drew can even joke about this.

"I'm sorry, truly I was just trying to lighten the mood." Drew says honestly. 

Justin lays back his head, he knew he was just trying to help. But what hes had to do to everyone that loves him, its just wrong.

"Im sorry I just...im so tired." Justin says wiping his eyes. After everything he's had to do he just wants to sleep. But he knows the more he rests the longer it will be until he sees them again. He drives off putting up a hoodie and some glasses just in case. 

*The Next Day*

Jess walks into the outhouse slowly, it's painful to even be in here. To look at the bed that Justin and her slept in multiple times. She just wants to go back to September when they were happy, before she hurt him, before she let him die. She just wants him to hold her in his arms one last time. 

Clay clears his voice seeing that's shes really out of it. Jess is snapped back to reality and gives clay a sad smile. 

"I'm not saying I'm not happy to see you, but why am I here?" Jess asks. 

"I uh..I wanted to give you something, i can't hold on to it when i know its yours." Clays says reaching behind him and grabbing Justin's blue varsity jacket.

Jess feels tears swell in her eyes. She's wore that jacket so many times and been with Justin while she wore it everytime. She took it into her hands slowly and holds in to her chest. It still smells like him, like his perfume. She starts to sob holding it in her arms. 

Clay begins to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea, maybe it was to soon. "Im sorry, is...is it to much." 

Jess shakes her head and hugs Clay. 

"No, thank you Clay." She says tears rolling down her cheek.

"Of course." Clay says. "Are you going to school tomorrow, there's still this week left and half of next week till graduation." 

"I....I can't be there right now." Jess admits. "Its too painful."

"I know." Clay says putting a hand on her shoulder. He trying to be supportive but he's almost as broken as she is. 

"I uh....I have to go my parents want me home, they're afraid im gonna hurt myself or do something stupid." Jess tells him. "Thank you Clay." 

"Of course." Clay says bringing her into his arm one last time.

Justin walks into a meeting room with Sheriff Diaz, Deputy Standall, Drew and Blake Griffin the director of this whole thing. 

"Justin, welcome back." Blake said.

Justin scoffed and walked into the room. "So let's get started so i can go back to my family." 

"I wish it were that simple Justin but we have to wait for him to make a move before we can get started." Blake said.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do until then." Justin asked.

"We got a lead from a officer in town who spotted him making a gun exchange, the officer was shot when he comfronted the exchange and the officer description meets those of our suspect so you and Drew can start there." Sheriff Diaz explained.

Justin nods his head, knowing that the sooner this over the sooner his life can go back to normal. 

"Ok you guys have your assignments keep in touch, and don't do anything stupid." Blake says. 

Everyone begins to leave before Justin calls out to Deputy Standall.

"Hey Bill uh....what Alex said at my funeral, even though he couldn't get it out it was beautiful, me and him never got along but we tried to respect each other." Justin said.

"I know he mean't every word." Bill said.

"Can i ask you something though." Justin says.

"Yeah of course." Bill says wanting to help in anyway he can.

"Can you push Alex to help Jess a lot, im just...I can't imagine what she's going through right now and she needs someone to be there for her until i can tell her." Justin asks. 

Bill takes a second to answer, he looks around and pulls Justin into a private area. 

"Alex he....he's been trying to convince me to tell him he should confess, he wants to be told that he's a bad person and I'm afraid he's gonna confess." Bill explains.

"Fuck, that's gonna effect our mission right? I mean it has to." Justin says.

"I don't know Justin I just, im gonna try and use your "death" as a reason as to why he shouldn't confess, that he has a chance at life that you don't have anymore, and that Jessica needs him." Bill says.

"Ok, just do your best Bill, this is all gonna work out." Justin assures him.

Bill nods and wishing him good luck before Drew calls to him and tells him they have to go.

Jessica sits in her room wrapped in Justin varsity Jacket when her dad comes in.

"How you doing baby girl?" Greg asks. 

Jess just lets out a sigh and rubs her eye with her hand. 

Greg approaches her, for the first time in his life hes afraid to touch her. 

"Your Mother and I have to go back to seattle to cancel the paperwork, are you sure you wanna stay here? It might be painful in the future." Greg says.

"Im.....I can't leave dad." Jess says. "Being here brings me barely any comfort but its something."

"You'll be over it some day baby i know it." Greg says to trying ease.

"No dad ill never just be over him, ill never just forget about him!" Jess yells.

"Jess honey im sorry but you know what I mean, highschool relationships are complicated..." Greg begins but Jess cuts him off. 

"ITS NOT SOME FUCKING ONE WEEK HIGHSCHOOL HOOK UP DAD, I LOVED HIM!" Jess screams.

"But how after everything Jess, after what happened to you." Greg says trying to understand. 

Jess is furious, Justin is dead and here is her father criticizes him. 

"BECAUSE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME HAPPENED TO HIM TOO!" Jess screams.

Greg is taken aback. "He...what?" 

"When he was five multiple times and then we he was on the streets, is that what you want to hear?" Jess yells. "Does that make you understand dad!"

"Jess I...." Greg says feeling like an asshole. 

"Fuck you!" Jess yells before getting up and running to her car. She just drives around sobbing trying to do anything to make the pain go away to make things better.

She ends up at a cliff, the cliff where clay listens to his tape for the first time, where Bryce listened to the tapes for the first time, and the place that her and Justin spent they're time alone when they were a secret. She starred off at the city below her at how small it looked even after everything. 

She curled into a ball in her drivers seat and just cried. 

"Please, please I need you." Jess called out hoping and praying that somehow Justin would respond, but he never did.

Jess was practically begging god to give Justin another chance, that it wasn't fair. She was practically begging the world to wake her up from this nightmare. She wanted to wake up to sweat embrace of Justin. She wanted to be with him just for even a couple seconds. This was worse than the helplessness she felt in the hospital when she knew he wasn't going to survive but atleast then she had some hope but now, now there was just nothing. She felt empty, broken, and afraid. 

Justin and Drew sat in a car while they drive in town to see if they're lead was any good. Justin had ski mask and glasses on since he was going out in public. 

"So Jessica?, what's she like?" Drew asked wanting to kill the silence.

"She's.....she's fucking prefect, she rocks my world and I wanna spend my whole life with her. But our last moments together weren't great. I broke up with her when i got back to rehab cause I needed time. I honestly wanted more of a break than a break up but she was angry. She ended up getting with some other guy to make me jealous but after a while we ended up sorta dating again behind hes back. Justin explains.

"How is she so great if she cheated on you?" Drew asked confused. 

"Its complicated, we all make mistakes trust i know all about it so im not holding it against her, and in the end I went to hear at prom and while we were dancing she told me she was sorrt and that she loved me." Justin told him

"But you weren't supposed to go to prom." Drew says understanding. 

"I just....I wanted to tell her how much I loved her before a left." Justin tells him.

"Well lucky for you I was there or else it wouldn't have worked." Drew says.

Justin nodded as they entered the city and started to look around. 

"And your brother, Clay?" Drew asked. 

"He saved my life, and i think I saved his." Justin tells him.

"Yeah I uh....I saw the tape of you and him at the walkers." Drew says. "That was some brave shit man." 

"Yeah well, it's not something that im usually capable of." Justin admits. 

"We're here common." Drew says. Him and Justin hop out of the car and approach the building. 

Drew cracks the lock and they both enter the building. They look around for any clues that might indicate that he's been here. 

Justin looks around the counter and freezes when he sees something. It's a sliver wrist watch sitting on the counter.

"It is him." Justin lets out. 

"What?" Drew asks before the door flies open. 

"Who the hell are you guys!" A hooded man yells out. 

"Go!" Justin yells grabbing the watch and leaving the building with Drew they jump into the car and drive back towards they're safe spot. 

"It just doesn't make sense." Lainie lets out.

"What do you mean?" Matt asks. 

"I mean HIV takes years to develop Matt, if he got it while he was on how did it get so far so quick Matt?" Lainie asks.

"I don't know but we have to accept the fact that our son..." Matt begins but isn't able to finish his sentence.

Lainie nods her head understanding what he means and puts her hand on his. 

Clay is sitting in his old room upstairs and he sits in his room thinking about when he had to detox Justin for the first time. He brought him back here without knowing the hell that he went through out on the streets. He can't imagine what it must have been like surviving all of that and then dying from HIV. 

"Hey helmet." 

Clay turns around and sees Hannah. 

"Fucking perfect." Clay scoffs.

"What your not happy to see me?" Hannah asks.

"What do you fucking think Hannah?, Justin's dead and i know you hated him but I didn't." Clay yelled.

"Clay I never hated Justin, i forgave him for what happened didn't I?, heck if i had known what happened to him when he was a kid I would've understood." Hannah assured him.

"Is he with you?" Clay asked

"What?" Hannah replied.

"You heard me for fucks sake is he with you?" Clay yells. 

"He died didn't he, that should answer your question." Hannah says.

"Ok fine than answer this, why are you here now, i have to deal with Justin's death on top of your now." Clay says.

"What happened to letting me go?" Hannah asked. 

"Letting go doesn't mean forgetting. Hannah im fucking tired of this, im tired of losing people!" Clay says loosing it. "You, Jeff, Justin who's next?"

"Clay, I know it may not seem like it now but your going to be ok." Hannah says. "Would Justin want this, for you to lose your mind over him, would he want Jess to never love someone again, would he want Zach to never call anyone his best friend again?" Hannah said.

Clay lowered his head and sat next to her on his bed.

"That's why im here Clay, to give you some sort of comfort until like me, you can let Justin go." Hannah explains.

Clay nods his head before there's a knock on his door. 

"Clay honey do you wanna eat with us tonight or no?" Lainie asked.

"I...not tonight I'm sorry." Clay says sadly.

"Its ok Clay you don't have to be sorry." Laine assures him knowing how hard this is for him. She leaves clays plate on his desk and walks out if the room. Clay doesn't want to shut them out but be can't sit at that table where they were all having breakfast a month ago talking about college. 

"You fucking idiot!" Blake screams. "You were supposed to wait for orders!" 

"There was no time, no one was in the building!" Justin says defending himself. "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"That's what you don't get kid, that's not your call." Blake yells. "Now he knows we're on to him."

"But now we also know that its definitely him  
Justin says tossing him the watch. 

Blake chucks the watch across the room and walks towards Justin. 

"Don't act like the good out ways the bad Justin now he knows and he's going to leave and we're gonna have to find him all over again because you were reckless." Blake yells.

Justin's had enough and looks right back into Blake's eyes. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO GET THIS OVER WITH, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS, IM SUPPOSED TO BE GRADUATING NEXT WEEK, I WAS SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY STAY AT PROM WITH MY GIRLFRIEND." Justin yells.

"Another example of you making stupid mistakes. You were supposed to stay home and pass out there your lucky that Drew followed you and slip that pill to you or else this whole thing would be for nothing." Blake retorted.

"Your right Blake, im sorry for wanting a normal fucking life, I don't wanna be stuck being trained to be some fucking soldier to do your dirty work, I only did this to protect my family for him but now here I am with a gun and the skill to use it." Justin says.

"I've had enough of this your grounded, I don't want you to be on any other assignment." Blake says. 

"Well then I'll quit and go see my family." Justin says. "Sure maybe it was foolhardy to rush in there like that but now we have what we need, so instead of fucking arguing let's go and make sure he doesn't go far." Justin said.

"Fine but if you disobey orders again, your staying here until we get him." Blake says. 

Justin turns and leaves the room not even satisfying Blake with a response. He's gonna lose his fucking mind. He needs to see them but he can't and now he's gonna have to wait longer if they don't cut him off. He's already fuck with Justin enough in this lifetime and even after she's gone he's still coming after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i know it seems like there some stuff missing from before this chpt takes place but trust me how we get to this point will be explained. Who do you thing Justin and the fbi are after theres a small clue that might give it away but it was a small detail is season 3 that must of you probably forgot about so im interested to hear what your theory's are since it will be revealed next chpt. Lemme know what you guys thought in the comments below! :)


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin copes with how he's gotten to this point in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chpt explains how we got to this point after chpt 1 and this chpt is almost completely about Justin

"You realize its 3 am right?" Drew asks.

"I don't sleep anymore." Justin replies. 

"You don't or you can't." Drew says.

Justin runs his hands across his face. "I keep having nightmares, it's not even worth trying." Justin admits. 

"You need a razor?" Drew asks pointing at his face. Since he's been here he hasn't shaved, he has a good amount of facial hair along his chin line. 

Justin shakes his head and grabs a towel. "Im gonna go shower let me know if anything comes up." Justin says.

"Yeah sure, and Justin, try and get some sleep." Drew says. 

Justin nods and heads towards the shower.

Jess lays down on her bed, holding the postcard Justin sent to her so long ago against her chest. She just starred at the ceiling tears still flowing. She didn't know it was possible to cry this much. She'd been here since she got back from the hill. She came home and apologized to her father but he just brought her into his arms and told her he was sorry. She knew he just wanted her to be better but she didn't think that was a possibility anymore. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she went to answer it. 

"Jess honey we're leaving alright." Noelle says when she answers the door.

"Ok." Jess responds.

"Are you sure your gonna be ok?" Noelle asks not wanting to leave her alone.

"Yeah im ok." Jess says.

"You sure, cause your brothers really want to see you they're worried." Noelle says.

Jess smiles. "I miss them too, ill see them soon I promise i just....i can't leave yet." 

"I know honey." Noelle says bringing her daughter into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jess says. 

After Noelle leaves Jess sits back on her bed still wearing Justin's jacket. She decides she needs to atleast talk to someone so she pulls out her phone and dials Alex's number. 

Justin lays on his bed after he showers. Its now 5 am and he still can't sleep. He's afraid to, the nightmares their just to much. So he sits there thinking too himself about how the hell he got here. 

2 months earlier 

Justin drives up to the pizza place that they all ordered from to pick up they're food when his phone rings.

"Hey"

"Hi love did you pick up the pizza yet?" 

"Im getting right now."

"Thank you love, I just want to do anything to make Clay feel better tonight." 

"Yeah me too, ill see you when i get home." 

Justin hangs up his phone and lets out a sigh. He just wants to help Clay but doesn't know how. He's puts the pizza in the car before he feels a hand on his back. 

He turns around and sees Seth surging a knife towards him. He's lucky enough to move out of the way before Seth can stab him.

"What the fuck!" Justin yells. "What are you doing?" 

"Taking you out while i still can." Seth yells before charging at him. Justin able to move out of the way before seth can connect with him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, your supposed to be in prison." Justin yelled.

"Got busted out, now im on the run and I'm gonna take care of you before I go." Seth is about to go for Justin again when he hears sirens. Seth immediately takes off leaving Justin standing there against the wall. Sheriff Diaz runs over to him to see if hes ok. 

"You alright kid?" Diaz asks. 

Justin nods his head. "How the hell is he even out?" Justin asks.

"Someone got him out on bail but now we've been trying to arrest him since." Diaz explains.

"Wait but why?, he only just attacked me now." Justin asks. 

Diaz looks at his partner and than back to Justin. "You had better come to the station with us."

"I can't I was about to go to back to my house I can't just not show up." Justin responds.

"Ok then come to the station tomorrow and Justin, don't tell anyone about this." Diaz tells him. He and his partner get back into there car and drive away leaving Justin standing there. 

The next day Justin's sitting in an interrogation room. Sheriff Diaz and another man Justin isn't familiar with walk into the room. 

"Justin my name is Blake Griffin and I have a couple questions for you." Blake says. 

"Ok shoot." Justin says.

Do you know anyone who would want to bail out Seth because the person who signed the bail and payed the money was your mother.

Justin was taken a back. "That's...that's not possible she doesn't have that kind of money."

"That's why we're asking you." Diaz explains.

"I have no idea, why don't you just ask her." Justin says.

"We don't know where Amber is Justin." Blake tells him. 

"I'm sorry I really don't know I wish I did, all i know is that Seth wants to kill me before he gets locked up, how is it that you where after him before he attacked me though?" Justin asked.

Blake and Diaz shared a look and then turned back to Justin. 

"There was a bank robbing last week, everyone in the building was killed except for one person. When he describe the person the description almost identically matched Seth's." Blake says.

"Your saying Seth...he." Justin starts.

"Yes, he killed all of them." Diaz said.

"Justin we need you to tell us if you see him again." Blake says.

"What if he comes after me." Justin says.

"We're gonna have an officer outside your house at all times but Justin this conversation can't leave this room." Blake says. 

Justin nods and walks out of the station he just shakes his head. When he's halfway home he receives a text from an anonymous number. 

-Listen to me very carefully if you think that even for a second your safe I will come after you and everyone you love. I want you dead and if i have to go through them to get to you I will.- 

Justin takes in a sharp breathe and pulls over. He immediately turns back and heads towards the station. 

After a few hours, Justin is waiting again. Then Deputy Standall comes into the room. 

"Bill what's happening?" Justin asks.

"They thought it would be best for me to tell you." Bill said.

"Tell me what?" Justin asks.

"Justin....we need you to fake your death." Bill says. 

Justin scoffs. "Is this some kind of joke?" Justin asks.

"No Justin, it's the only way we can protect you and your family." Bill says.

"How does this solve anything?" Justin asks furiously. 

"Because if Seth thinks your dead then he'll try and leave and then we can stop him before he gets away." Bill says.

"Yeah all that at the cost of how traumatized everyone I care about will be." Justin says.

"Justin.....we need you to make this sacrifice, think about the families that have now lost people because of Seth." Bill says.

Justin lowers his head, he knows Bills right. But how is anyone gonna forgive him after this. He lifts his head and looks to Bill. 

"Where do we start?"

Justin walks into the medical room to find a tall white man with black hair. 

"Hey i think im supposed to be meet you here." Justin calls out to him.

"Yes Justin, my name is Drew Johnson, we're gonna work together to get Seth." Drew explains. "But first we need to kill you." He jokes.

"So what am I gonna get shot or something?" Justin asks. 

"No, we know about your time in the streets Justin." Drew admits. "So you don't have to give me like a whole explanation but can we use HIV as the reason?" Drew asks.

Justin takes a second to answer. "Ok but does that mean im gonna have to say goodbye, like im gonna have to act like im actually dying?" Justin asks.

Drew just nods his head and it hits Justin like a tidal wave. There's a long silence between them before Drew speaks up. 

"We're gonna need to start putting these on." Drew says pulling out these brown bruises. 

"What are they?" Justin asks.

"There these marks that you get when you start to suffer from Aids." Drew explains. "Start adding them to your neck slowly." 

"Got it." Justin says quietly taking them. 

Justin and Jessica are dancing together at prom happier than either of them had been since Justin got back from rehab. 

Jessica looks into his pretty blue eyes and can't believe she let him get away but than she notices that Justin's looking at Diego who's watching them from across the room. She grabs his face and turns him to look at her. 

"I don't like him, really....I should have said that to you in the alley, and i shouldn't have left you." Jess says sadly. 

Justin shakes his head and caresses her cheek with his hand. "Its ok, none of that matters now." 

Justin brings her against his chest but than looks over and sees Drew. He motions for him to come over. 

"Hey im gonna go get a drink I'll be right back ok." Justin said.

"Yeah of course." Jess replies. Justin gives her a sweet kiss, she didn't know that this would be the last kiss they would have for a while. As Justin walked up to the bar Drew stood behind him.

"Your not supposed to be here." Drew says to him not facing him.

"Bite me, im already missing graduation." Justin defends his choice.

"You where supposed to pass out tonight at home but now your gonna have to do it here." Drew says.

"What?, Drew no." Justin says.

"You have to its now or never." Drew replies slipping him a pill. 

"Go dance with your girl spend your time with her while you can before you drop." Drew whispers. 

Justin takes it holds it in his hand, he looks up and sees Jessica standing in the crowd waiting for him. He sighs and drinks it with his water, this is it. 

Justin wakes up suddenly in a small room. Deputy Standall is sitting next to him. 

"Is it over?" Justin asks.

"Yes." Bill said sadly, your funeral is this Monday

Justin felt tears boiling in his eyes, he can't believe he really did this. He really put everyone he fucking loves though this. It better be worth it or he'll never forgive himself, well he already doesn't.

Justin's taken out of his thoughts when Drew knocks on his door. 

"We got him!" Drew yells. 

Justin practically jumps out of his bed and follows Drew to the command center. It's finally over, he can see his family again. He's gonna make things right whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know sometimes things aren't what they seem but i guess we'll see whaf happens next chpt. Hope you guys enjoyed chpt 2 let me know what you think! :)


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin interigates Seth and finds out the truth

"Would you look at that." Seth mocks when Justin and Drew walk into the room. "The golden boy lives." 

Seth laughs before his head is thrown back by the force of Justin's fist colliding with his head.

"That's for threatening my family." Justin said. 

Seth raises an eyebrow seemingly in confusion but before Justin can question this Blake speaks up.

"Ok Seth now spill, who bailed you out of prison." Blake asked.

"Amber Foley I mean it's on record ain't it." Seth responded.

"Don't bullshit us, you and I both know my mom doesn't have that kind of money." Justin yelled. 

Seth just smiled at him and started to chuckle. 

"What's so fucking funny!" Justin yelled.

"You really don't know do you?" Seth mocks.

"Know what?" Drew asked. 

"I ain't the one that threatened your family Justy, it was your daddy." Seth said.

Justin stepped back. "Your a fucking liar." Justin spits.

"Austin Foley, your daddy, hes the one that bailed me Justy, he's the one that threatened your family not me." Seth laughed.

Justin couldn't believe it, all this time he thought his dad was either dead or some washed up asshole living in addiction like his mother. 

"Why would he want me gone, i mean hes never even met me." Justin questions not buying it. 

"Because your daddy's a businessman and he doesn't want you and your junkie Mom ruining his name." Seth explains.

Justin takes a deep breathe, he's in place were he is now because his father who abandoned him is now trying to kill him.

"Make sure he's guarded." Justin yells before walking out of the room hearing Seth laughing as he left. 

"Mr Foley?" 

"Yes." Austin replies. 

"Seth's been compromised." One of Austin men informed him. 

"Fucking idiot." Austin said. "Well we need him send some men to find him."

"Yes sir." 

"And im coming with you." Austin said getting up. "I'll take care of this myself." 

"But sir what about your image?" 

"My image will be ruined either way if this continues." Austin says. "That boy has been nothing but a burden on my life and im going to make sure that it changes and that he dies for real this time."

Justin winces in pain as he threads a needle through his wound. 

"Where'd you get that one?" Drew asked. 

"Its old the stitch's just came undone." Justin says. 

"Oh I thought you had a new one for your collection." Drew joked pointing at Justin's chest. 

Justin smirked and covered his chest up with his tank top. "I feel like a freak, I feel like all these cuts are going to show people how crazy I really am."

"Justin it's 2 or 3 cuts you don't have tic tac toe on your chest." Drew said trying to cheer him up. 

"You know I didn't think faking my death would include getting stabbed, or learning how to use a hand gun." Justin admitted feeling like this isn't what he signed up for. 

"Im sorry about your dad, really man that's fucked up." Drew says trying to comfort him. 

"You know you'd think that a guy who abandoned you and your mother to a life of addiction couldn't get any worse but, i mean what did i ever fucking do to him, its his fault for leaving us and he's taking it out on me." Justin shakes his head. 

Drew sits next to him on the bed. "You know I never knew my dad, or my mother. They both died, my dad died in Vietnam and my mother died of addiction, after he died she fell into addiction." Drew explained. 

"That makes two of us." Justin said lowering his head. Drew puts his hand on his shoulder. 

"What im trying to get at here is we don't always have the best role models, especially in our cases but that gives us an opportunity to just be better, be better than them and there problems, and Justin you still have a family, a family who's mourning and who needs you and you need them. So pick your head up and let's get this shit over with." Drew finishes.

Justin nods and heads to the meeting room. 

"So how come I haven't seen Justin yet?" Clay asked. 

"I don't know maybe your not ready to see him, or maybe he's not ready to see you." Hannah says.

Clays grunts in annoyance knowing he's not gonna get a straight forward answer. "I mean it just doesn't make sense, i mean how does someone die from Aids that quickly?" Clay asks.

"The world works in mysterious ways Clay." Hannah says.

"No fuck that Hannah!, Its not possible!" Clay yells. 

"Oh and what now Clay Jensen decides what is and isn't possible." Hannah retorts. 

"No, fuck this." Clay says. "Everyone's questioning it, me, Zach, mom, dad." Clay says.

"What about Jess?" Hannah asks.

"Jess is too destroyed to even begin talk about how he died." Clay says lowering his head. 

"So be there for her, or don't no one blames you for not being the glue right now." Hannah says as Clay rubs his hands across his face. 

Justin sits in his room waiting for there next move when a giant boom rings out and alarms start to go off. He jumps out off his bed and grabs his gun running to the door. He turns the corner into the main corridor and sees........his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry todays chpt is kinda short theres not a lot that happens between last chpt and the next chpt but everything that happens in the next chpt needs to be its own chpt. Lemme know what you guys think. Also in pretty sure Justin's fathers name is just known to be Austin through the community so correct me if im wrong :)


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin sends men to kill Justin and Justin has to make a choice

Justin just stood there unable to move staring at the man who claims to be his father. He can't move, there's guns firing between them and he can't fucking move. 

"Justin!" Drew screams before tackling him right as a bullet passes him head. 

"Jesus man what the fucks wrong with you?" Drew yells.

"I....I can't." Justin says panting.

"What, what your dad?" Drew asked shooting his gun.

"No i can't...I can't fire this, i can't take someones life i didn't sign up for this.

"Justin come on these of criminals." Drew says. 

"It doesn't matter im not killing anyone." Justin says. 

"Fine than get out of here, ill cover you." Drew says leading Justin out of the corridor. Drew goes back to the fight once Justin is safe and he calls out to him to keep his comm with him so they can communicate. Justin nods and heads for the door. When he turns the corner he freezes, Seth's gone. 

"Fuck......FUCK!" Justin yells punching the wall next to him. 

"Sorry son, but I need someone to do my dirty work." Austin calls from the other side of the room. Justin turns to face him angry in his eyes.

"You don't get to do that." Justin says.

"Do what." Austin questions.

"You don't get to call me son after what you did and what your doing now." Justin yells. "You know part of me wanted to believe that you were a good person, mom would always lie with me saying you were an astronaut one week and a fireman the next. But when I grew older I began to hope that you might have been someone who served and died. Someone who wasn't able to help us instead of someone who didn't want to. But once again I've been shown the worst in people." Justin finished. 

"Your mother was a whore Justin, she seduced me into having you, there was no romantic understanding, no love, just a slut taking advantage of a stoned man." Austin spit. "Your a mistake, and your a burden that I'm going to fix."

Justin could feel tears. Why is he crying, he doesn't even know this man, he isn't my father. But somehow he still was hurt. 

"Your a fucking monster and im gonna fucking kill you." Justin yells charging at him in poor anger. 

Austin just moved out of the way and drop him on the ground. 

Austin scoffs. "My son." 

All of a sudden Blake and Drew bust into the room guns drawn. 

"Back away." Blake yells before an explosion goes off in the warehouse. 

Zach, Charlie, Alex, Tony, and the rest of the group excluding Jess and Clay are sitting in monets. 

"How are we gonna do this?" Ani asks. "I mean we all have to go to college how can they heal before then, we can't help them while they're away at college."

"We have to do our best, Ani I made a promise to Justin that I'd take care of them for him when he passed and im gonna honor that, whatever it takes." Zach says. 

"Whatever it takes." Alex agrees. 

"I can't believe he's gone." Tyler pipes up. 

"It's not fair." Tony says putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Im gonna go see Clay." 

"Alex you should go check on Jess." Charlie says to his boyfriend.

"I did last night, she opened up to me but, it was like a part of her died with Justin." Alex says. "I don't know if anyone's gonna fill that hole again."

"What do you mean?" Ani asks.

"I mean I don't think she's gonna allow someone to love her like that again." Alex explained. 

Everyone looks around at each other knowing Alex is right. They all lowered there heads not knowing how to help there friends. Just when they thought things had gotten better, they got worse than they've ever been. 

Justin wakes up laying on the ground soaking wet from the rain. He rolls over in pain, he had no idea where he was or what was happening. He picks himself off the ground and saw the building gone and on burning. He could see flashing lights and could sirens. He knew he couldn't be caught so he threw on his mask and ran. 

He just kept running, thinking about everything thats happened, Bryce, his mother, Jessica, Clay, Matt, Laine and now his father. He stopped to catch his breath and he just sat and layed against a fence by the neighborhood.

He looked up and looks around he had no idea where he was. He looks at a street sign and freezes. He knew exactly where he was and he was terrified. He's wanted to do this for so long now but now that the moment is here hes scarred to do it, god help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh Austins a real dick, where do you guys think Justin is?, lemme know in the comments what you think. ;) Follow my wattpad JackL0207 for a tease for tmr episode.


	6. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to all my fellow heartbroken and angry Jestin fans who were robbed of a happy ending. This chpt was honestly the whole reason i started this fic. 
> 
> Also *Smut warning ;)*

Jess was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew she couldn't stay like this forever but she didn't know what else to do. All she did everyday was wake up, and shower. Everytime she was in the shower she wanted him to be right there with her, to feel his soft hands on her skin. 

Justin slowly made his way to where he wanted to go. He kept trying to talk himself out of it but he couldn't stop his feet from moving. He should just go somewhere else, Zach's, Tony's, hell even Alex's. But he didn't want to go there and he knew it. He needed this, he needed her. 

Jess walked through her empty house, feeling more alone than she ever has. Even if her parents had stayed it wouldn't have mattered, she would have been just as lonely. She sat on her coach and looked to her left. There was a present sitting on the table infront of her with her name on it. It was from her mom and dad, she took off the note and read it. 

Jess I know it might be too soon but, your mother and I wanted to give this to you so you never forget him. We're sorry we judged Justin this way, more so me than your mother but still. I wish i could have gotten to know him, the real him because I can see now how much he means to you and how much you mean't to him. I found this picture when we were getting your new phone and we thought we should give it to you in a better way. We'll always love you through thick and thin and we promise we'll do better if we get the opportunity again. Love mom and dad. 

Jess opens the gift and feels tears swelling in her eyes. It's a picture of her and Justin cuddling next to each other of the bleachers of football field. Back before Bryce took a piece of her and back before Justin left a whole in her heart when he left. She for the first time since Justin died smiles without forcing it. She runs her fingers over Justin's picture. She holds the picture to her chest and cries. 

Justin stares through the window at Jess holding a picture wrapped in his Jacket. ("Dammit Justin what are you doing.") He goes to the door and holds his fist to the door about to knock. His breathing picks up and he holds his hand at the door. He can't do it he moves his hands from the door. (You fucking coward.") Justin starts to walk away shaking his head when he hears a voice. 

"Who are you?" Jess calls out from the door. 

No excuses now, nothing to stop him from telling her the truth. He turns to her and slowly removes his ski mask. Revealing a tired, scruffy and broken Justin Foley. 

Jess takes two steps back unable to move, she just stares at the love of her life standing right here infront of her. 

Justin walks towards her in the pouring rain. "Jess I..."

Justin couldn't even finish his sentence before Jess's fist connects with his face throwing him back. After Justin collects himself he looks up and sees tears pouring from her eyes. Jess collapses on her knees throwing herself into Justin's arm in the freezing rain not caring for anything else but him. 

"Justin." She crys.

"Jess I'm so fucking sorry." Justin says holding her close never wanting to let her go.

"Why?" Jess crys.

"I had to protect you from him." Justin says. "He was gonna hurt you and everyone I loved." 

Jess lifts her head from his soaking wet shoulder. "Who?" She asks putting her hand on his face.

"My....my father." Justin admits looking into her eyes. 

"Your..." Jess begins. 

"Him and Seth. Seth tried to kill me and he threatened my family. I had to Jess or else he would've....I just couldn't risk it." Justin says.

"But the Aids?" Jess asks.

Justin lowers his head. "It was fake, I never had HIV, im negative." 

"But...but your heart stopped." Jess says still in disbelief. 

"They gave me this drug called toxin B, it slowed my heart beat to 1 beat per minute so it was unreadable to the heartbeat detector." Justin said.

"So....so you don't have HIV?" Jess asked. 

"No, i got tested too to make sure and i was negative.....Jess I....I can't begin to tell how fucking sorry I am for putting you through this." Justin says begging for forgiveness.

Jess shakes her head and puts Justin's face in her hands. He's never looked so tired. She smiles wider than she ever has and brings her lips to his. They kiss like they would never kiss again the rain sliding down there dripping wet faces. When there lips part Jess's starts to laugh tears of joy. 

"It's really you." She cries. 

"Its really me Nancy." Justin tells her taking her hands in his. He puts his forehead against hers. 

"Ok as much as I want to hold you until you burst we're soaking wet." Jess says laughing making Justin chuckle as well. He picks her up and carries her inside making her laugh. He takes off his Jacket and the rest of his wet cloths as she does the same. 

"Come on let's go up to my room." Jess says giving him a quick kiss. When they get to her room she starts to kiss him again and begins to run a hand up his shirt. He pulls back and grabs her hand. 

"What are you doing?" Justin asks. 

"I need you...please." Jess practically begs. He knows she must have been extremely sexually frustrated since he left. She had told him that she never slept with Diego when they got back together in secret after the drill. 

She runs her hand up his shirt again but he stops her. 

"Jess I...This isn't the same body you remember, I'm different." Justin admits lowering his head. 

Jess puts her hand back up his shirt for the third time. "Babe whatever it is, it isn't gonna change how much I love you, I promise." Jess says.

Justin sighs and let's her lift his shirt off his head. When she sees his scarred muscular chest she breathes in a sharp breathe. Justin can't meet her eyes feeling like some freak. Jess runs her hand along the closest scar and presses her lips to it.

She wants him to know this doesn't change anything. If anything it's just making her want him more. He's always been muscular but know it's like she's about to sleep with a marine and the thought of his muscular body connecting with hers sends shivers down her spine. She removes her lips from his chest and places them back on his lips. 

She removes her kiss swollen lips from hers and looks into his eyes. "Your just as sexy as you were before babe, even more to be honest." She says to him both teases and giving him truth. "You know your tired out soldier look is kinda making me wet." She teases making him chuckle against her lips.

He ran his hand along her back and slipped off her bra from under her shirt. She slipped it out from under her shirt and tossed it across the room. Usually they had a rule were they would take off they're own cloths but tonight was just different. They were so passionately in love that they couldn't control themselves. 

Jess pulled down her short shorts leaving her in just her panties and a liberty shirt covering her breasts. Justin helps Jess pull the soaked shirt over her head revealing her beautiful brown breasts and her pink tits. He doesn't hesitate to put them into his mouth kissing and sucking on them making Jess moan against his head running her hand through his hair. 

"Justin!" Jess moans needing, wanting more.

"What is it princess, what do you want." Justin asks rotating between her breasts, kissing and sucking on one and rubbing her nipple between his finger in the other. 

"Fin...Fingers." Jess moans. 

Justin takes a break from her tits so he can attack her neck. Jess yells out his name before taking his hand and sucking on his fingers, getting them wet for her vaginal. 

Justin takes his other hand and rubs it along the side of her ass before moving it infront if her and starts to rub it against her clit through her underwear making her moan against his fingers. She wasn't kidding when she told him he had gotten her wet, she was dripping down her thighs making Justin let out a grunt feeling how wet she was for him. 

Jess took Justin's fingers out of her mouth with a wet sound and guided his hand towards her dripping vagina. Justin took his other hand and ran it through her hair and kissed her before slipping two fingers inside her. 

Jess moaned and put one arm around his neck and the other down to his ass, squeezing it playfully. Justin smirks and connects his lips with her nipples again as Jess pulls herself closer to him and he pumps his fingers in and out of her. Justin could feel her cave closing around his fingers. 

"Justin please I don't wanna cum like this." Jess let out.

Justin smirked and pulled his fingers out and started to bite at her nipples to tease her. Jessica being Jessica though wanted return the favor so she took Justin's hand and put it back into her mouth sucking all the precum of them while palming Justin through his Jeans and looking straight into his eyes. Justin couldn't stand her looking at him like that and pulled her towards her bed. 

She pushed him down on to the bed making him sit up on the edge of the bed. She began to unbuckle his belt pulling off his jeans and underwear revealing his member. Jessica got on her knees infront of Justin looking him in the eyes before running her tongue along his weight. Justin lets out a louder moan than he mean't to making Jess smirk. Jess then kissed the top of his member still maintaining eye connect knowing that made Justin go crazy. 

Jess than starred straight into his blue eyes as he looked down on her and wrapped her mouth around his rock hard member. Justin started to moan and Jess pumped her mouth up and down his length. 

"Oh god Jess!" Justin yelled out. When he saw Jess staring at him while he could feel her running her tongue along his weight. Justin tried his best not to start pumping his member against her mouth not wanting to make her gag but he couldn't help but let a couple thrusts out. He loved the sight of Jess's pretty face going to work on him, it made him lose it. 

After what felt like an eternity Jess pulled Justins cock out of her mouth making a loud pop sound. She brought her self up from her knees, and brought her lips to his once more. He could taste her and himself on his lips as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She rubbed her vagina against his cock through he underwear as there tongues battled for dominance.

Eventually they're mouths parted and Justin pulled Jessica on top of him. Jess slipped off her panties showing Justin her glorious pink pussy as he slipped on a condom. She rubbed her lips against his throbbing member, both of them letting out moans. After a couple more rubs Jess finally mounts him, letting him slip inside of her for the first time in what felt like ages. 

As they're bodies connected they both let out cries of pleasure. Justin stilled letting Jess adjust to his size before she started to bounce on his weight. 

"Oh Sid!" Jess yelled. 

"God Nancy your so fucking beautiful." Justin replies squeezes her cheeks in his hand from the pleasure. 

Justin can't believe how he got so lucky to have such a stunning girlfriend like Jess. Everything about her was sexy and divine. They way she moaned his name, the sights of her perfect breasts bouncing as she rode him, the way she moved against him in such a precise way. 

Jess grabbed her breasts in her hands to tease Justin but also to have something to brace herself with while she bounced up and down his length. Justin reached to grab her arms still connected to her breasts. 

"Oh my god Justin!" Jess cries out in pleasure feeling Justin's cock hit all the right places inside her. 

"Jess your so tight." Justin let out feeling Jess's wall tighten around him. He hadn't expected her to be so close already but he new this was the release she needed.

"Fuck Justin im gonna cum." Jess yells. 

"It's ok babe cum for me." Justin says pulling her down to him so he could kiss her again. After a few more thrusts Jess exploded around his cock. Jess pulled off of Justin's member and looked at him.

"I wanna go again." Jess said wanting Justin to finish too." 

"We can go again." Justin said kissing her and reaching for his cock. Before he could she flipped him over so that he was on top of her. 

Justin was a little hesitant, he knew that Jess usually wasn't able to have intercourse in this position because of what Bryce did to her. 

"Jess are you sure?" Justin asks. 

"Positive." Jess smiles before reaching down and pulling the condom off of Justin's member. 

"Jess what are you doing?" Justin asks confused. 

"I need you, all of you." Jess tells him putting her hand on his cheek. 

"Why?" Justin asks. 

"Because if something ever happens I don't want anyone else to have the opportunity to cum inside me before you do." Jess tells him looking at him with love. 

"But what if..." Justin starts.

"Then I would be the happiest girl on the planet." Jess tells him.

Justin looks at her with love before slowly slipping inside her. Jessica moans and wiggles her hips. Justin goes slow not wanting to hurt her and wanting to build her up so she can cum again. 

"Justin please!" Jess yells. 

"What, what is it baby." Justin asks. 

"Ha..Harder." Jess moans.

"Are you sure?" Justin asks. 

"Oh my god yes I'm begging you!" Jess moans. 

Having her permission Justin pulls all the way out of her and then thrusts into her hard hitting her g spot earning a scream from his girl. Justin continued his onslaught on her making Jess scream his name over and over again. He loves every second of it seeing the amount of pleasure of her face. He could feel himself getting close but he stilled wanting to cum with her. After a few more thrusts she started to yell.

"Justin im right there!" Jess yelled. 

Justin continued to thrust into her while connecting there lips as they both finally finished. Justin kissed up Jess's body to calm her while she panted. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He was about to pull out before she stopped him. 

"No..sleep with me like this." Jess asks. 

Justin didn't ask he just listened, he knew he needed to give her what she wanted right now so he flipped her over and pulled her against his chest while settling into her. For the first time in a long time Justin felt at peace like everything was gonna be ok. 

"That's one hell of a reunion." Justin joked. But he then felt a wet feeling on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Jess was crying.

"Hey babe what is it?" Justin terrified that he might have done something wrong.

"Im sorry I just.....I really thought I lost you." Jess said unable to control her tears. 

"Hey...Hey." Justin said bringing her closer to him and kissing her forehead. "Im right here, im never leaving I promise, you can cry all night if you need to its ok." Justin assured her. 

Jess nodded and pushed her face into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes she lifted her head to face him.

"Sorry." She chuckled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't be." Justin smiled wiping away any remaining tears with his hand.

"Justin....I....I wanna know that we're forever." Jess says. 

"We are I promise, in fact I...wanted to ask you something." Justin said looking into her eyes. "When this whole thing with my dad and Seth is over and we're finished college. I wanted to ask you if....and I know its premature well kind of...I mean I think its pretty obvious we're gonna.." 

"Your rambling, relax." Jess says smiling she knows exactly what's he's gonna say. 

"Ok, when we're past all this shit, would...will you marry me." Justin said not knowing if this was too premature for her. 

Jess started to cry again and just kissed him. "Yes of course I will you asshole." Jess says. "But if you ever do some shit like that again I'll kill you myself." Jess says making Justin laugh. 

"I love you." Justin says taking Jess's hand in his.

"I love you." Jess says before she kissed him, and she kept kissing him until it hurt but neither of them cared. They loved eachother to much not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and now that Justin and Jess have finally been reunited what do you guys think is gonna happen next?


End file.
